Choose me!
by nhimcon
Summary: A model,a young headmaster,a transfer student,a student council president,a teacher,a delinquent. Six people,even though not related,will soon find themselves fighting each other for the love of a certain blue-haired teacher. AU. Kuroko is older than Kagami,Midorima,Kise and Aomine
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers:**_ KnB is not mine. Ask Fujimaki-sensei for more details.

* * *

'_F110,over here?'_ A boy with spiky two-toned hair plopped down onto his seat and throwed his bag on the seat next to him.  
"Ouch,that's hurt" A soft voice spoke in monotone.  
The boy turned his head to the side,surprise to see there was a person sitting there "You…Since when?"  
"I've been here from the start. Now,can you please move your bag away,Kagami Taiga-san?" he said after looking at the name tag on the bag.  
"Ah,yeah" The boy,Kagami Taiga,quickly took the bag and stood up to put it on the luggage compartment. He sat down again and turned his head to the other boy. He observed the boy. Powder blue hair,glassy blue eyes,small round nose,soft pink lips,pale skin... _'he looks weak'_ he thought. Normally,he wouldn't want to have anything to do with weaklings but this small boy aroused his interest.

He turned his head to the blunette who was reading a novel.  
"What's your name?" Kagami asked. The boy turned his head away from the book to look at Kagami. "I don't like it when someone know my name and I don't know his" Kagami continued.  
The boy turned back to the book and muttered "Kuroko Tetsuya".  
"Where's your parents? Isn't it dangerous for kids to be alone on a plane?"  
"I'm not a kid" Kuroko said,somewhat annoyed.  
"I'm sure middle schoolers are kids"  
"Like I said,I'm not a kid. I'm 24"  
"No way,you're older than me?" Kagami yelled and pointed his finger at Kuroko.  
"Oh,so you're younger than me" Kuroko said disinterestedly "please keep your voice low,you'll bother other people".  
_'He speaks like that with a person twice his size? His attitude really annoys me'_ A small vein popped out on Kagami's temple as he thought. They stayed silent after that. Kagami put on the headphone,leaned into the chair and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at the window,he realized Kuroko had fallen asleep while leaning against him. The small boy looked so peaceful that Kagami couldn't help but smile. Kagami used the hand that wasn't on the side Kuroko was leaning against to take a blanket and put it over Kuroko. Then he dozed off. After all,sleeping couldn't be a bad choice when you are travelling from L.A to Japan.

Kuroko woke up to see Kagami sleeping like a baby beside him. He looked at the blanket covering himself and wondered who had put it on him. It didn't take him much time to realize Kagami was the one. 'The plane is about to land. Please stay in your seat and fasten your seatbelt…' a voice from the radio notify everyone on the plane. Kuroko looked at the sleeping Kagami. 'Better wake him up' he thought. Kuroko shook Kagami shoulders and called "Please wake up,Kagami-san…" _ah,but he is younger than me_ "…Kagami-kun,the plane is about to land". Kagami opened his eyes and stretched his body.  
"The plane is landing" Kuroko informed Kagami again.  
"Yeah,thanks for waking me up"  
"I just return the favor"  
_'What favor?'_ Kagami wanted to asked. The plane landed. Kagami and Kuroko took their bags and walked to the exit. Kagami lost sight of Kuroko when they got off the plane. _'A brave rabbit'_ was Kagami thought about Kuroko.

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

Kuroko took out his phone and looked at the caller's Id before answering the call.  
"Momoi-san,good morning"  
_'Tetsu-kun,good morning. How are you doing?'_  
"I'm fine. I just got off the plane half an hour ago"  
_'I'm so sorry I didn't see you off when you left L.A'_  
"It's ok. If you don't do your work properly,a lot of people will get into troubles"  
_'But still,not seeing my best friend off is-'_  
"Momoi-san,it's really ok"  
_'Um,then I'll stop apologizing. So,have you got home yet?'_  
"No,not yet. It's seven a.m in Japan now,so I must go straight to the university or I'll be late. I'm on a taxi right now"  
_'No way,you should rest! You'll kill yourself if you work like that! And how about your stuff?'_  
"I'll be ok,Momoi-san. I'm not that weak. I had my luggage delivered to the apartment and I'll bring my bag to school. Ah,I've arrived at the university already. I must hang up now. Goodbye Momoi-san,good luck on your fashion show"  
_'Mou~ Tetsu-kun,you never listen to me. Bye,have fun teaching there'_

* * *

Kuroko walked through the big gate of Teiko university. Good thing he had Momoi get him a map or else he would surely get lost in this super duper large school. He went straight to the headmaster office. He knocked on the door and received a "Come in~". He opened the door and walked in. He saw a man sitting on a leather swivel chair,behind a table. The man was facing him,but Kuroko couldn't see his face because the wall behind the man is a glass window so sunlight could get through it and made the chair's back cast a shadow over the man. However,Kuroko could clearly see that he was tall.  
"Good morning,my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I start teaching here today" Kuroko greeted the man.

The man held something in his hand and raised his hand up. Kuroko noticed that it was some kind of remote. The man clicked it and light filled the room. "Sorry,I don't turn the lights on when I'm alone" he said. Now,Kuroko could see his face. He was very handsome,if not extremely hot. Purple hair tied in a thin ponytail and swept to one side,violet eyes filled with boredom,angular nose,lips with cake crumbs,…wait,what? Kuroko looked down to the table and saw…a big cake half eaten,a bowl full of chocolate and caramel candy,four bags of Maiubo,a lot of other snacks and a plastic name card. He fixed his gaze on the man again. He was wearing a dark, gray-striped suit with violet tie. The suit fitted him perfectly,showing off his toned body. But again,what's with those snacks?  
"New teacher? You?" The man eyed Kuroko doubtfully.  
"Hai" Kuroko simply replied.  
The man frowned. "You are younger than I expect. Teachers here are all professors who have earned hundreds of degrees in their profession and their names have been heard over the country. Therefore,they are usually pretty old. Of course,there are a few exceptions who do brilliant job in teaching despite being young" he stopped and took bite on his Maiubo.

"Actually,I'm quite surprise too. I didn't expect you to be so young. After all,Teiko university is the most elite university in Japan" Kuroko admitted.  
"How old are you?" The man asked.  
"I'm 24"  
"Wow,that's surprising. You are the same age at me. Anyhow,I think we should put this aside and get back to business" he said with a tiring tone "My name is Murasakibara Atsushi. Nice to meet you,hope you enjoy your time at this university. As you know,Teiko university is the most elite school in the country,so of course we demand the best from students and teachers. Teiko's policy is simple _'Winning is everything'_. That's all,you may leave now" Murasakibara's voice was monotone like a machine as if he had been repeating this for hundreds times.  
"What a stupid policy" Kuroko muttered.  
"Sorry,what did you said?" Murasakibara asked even though he clearly heard what the blunette said. Normally,he wouldn't bother doing something like that,but he wanted to talk more with this 'new teacher'. Murasakibara thought he Kuroko was interesting.  
"It's nothing…"  
_'Is he a coward? Guess I expect too much'_ Murasakibara thought.  
"…I was just talking about how meaningless the school's policy is" Kuroko look firmly into Murasakibara's eyes.  
Murasakibara widen his eyes,and then his gaze soften. He stood up and walked to Kuroko. Kuroko still stared at him. Murasakibara stood before Kuroko,towering over him. He extended his arm,his hand in front of Kuroko's face.  
"I should fire you if you have problems with our policy,shouldn't I?" His expression was serious and scary. But Kuroko showed him no fear. Murasakibara knelt down,placed his hand on Kuroko head and,to Kuroko's surprise,ruffled his hair. "Well,aren't you a brave one?". At first,Kuroko was stunned,but he soon regained his composure. He slapped Murasakibara's hand away.  
"Please don't do that" Kuroko felt like he was being treated like a kid. And that's what he hates the most,being treatedlike a kid.  
"Ara~,are you mad?" Murasakibara asked teasingly.  
"That's not something a headmaster should do with a teacher" Kuroko stated.  
"You're no fun,Kuro-chin~"  
"Kuro-chin?"  
"That's how I call people. Nickname plus 'chin'~"  
"You…call all teacher here like that?" Kuroko still couldn't believe what he had heard.  
"No,I don't remember their names. I only remember special people. And you are one of them" Murasakibara smiled.  
_'I shouldn't judge other people habit'_ Kuroko told himself. "I should excuse myself,Murasakibara-san. The bell is about to ring"  
"Kuro-chin,I won't except that"  
"Eh?" Kuroko was confused.  
"My name. Don't call me 'Murasakibara-san',you sound like those old man"  
"…By old man,did you mean the teachers here?"  
"Uhm. And you're a lot more interesting than them,so don't call me that. It'll creep me out"  
"Then,…Murasakibara-kun?"  
"Can you be a little bit more friendly?" Murasakibara asked disappointedly.  
"I'm sorry,that's my limit" Kuroko deadpanned.  
"Hmm~ I guess I can work with that"

Before Kuroko could excuse himself once again,there was a knock on the door. Murasakibara returned to his chair and sat down. He told the man to come in. Someone opened the door and walked in. He has red hair and hechromatic eyes. To say he was attractive would be an understatement. And he emitted some kind of aura that made Kuroko sense chill along his spine. Kuroko knew this man wan't ordinary,but he didn't expect to be noticed by him. The red-haired man nodded at Kuroko as a greeting and then turned to Murasakibara.  
"Good morning,Murasakibara-san"  
"Aka-chin,good morning"  
"Ano,I should excuse myself now. Good day to you two" Kuroko bowed.  
"Bye,Kuro-chin"  
"Good bye,Murasakibra-kun" Kuroko said before he left.  
The red-haired man smirked "Kuro-chin? Murasakibara-kun?".  
Murasakibara shrugged "He's an interesting one".  
"If Atsushi say he is then he must be" he looked at the door,his eyes glinted.  
"Aka-chin,don't harm him" Murasakibara said with a serious tone,but not serious enough to call it a warning.  
"Don't worry,I won't".

* * *

Kuroko walked through the hallway of this ridiculously big school. Teiko University is a private university for the most elite students in Japan. To get into this university,students must go through an extremely hard examination consists of three subjects. That goes for both academic studies and athletic studies. Becoming one of the most successful businessman on the planet would sound a lot more realistic if you attended Teiko university. And you will no doubt become a famous athlete after three years at Teiko. This university is the best in both educating and facilities,so the school's education system is also different from other universities,such as having homeroom teacher,conditions to get scholarships,...The student goes to different rooms for lectures like other unis,but they have a main classroom and a homeroom teacher. Student will stayed in their classrooms to study three main subjects that were on the entrance exam. Normally,a homeroom teacher will be the one with many years of experience and is trusted by everyone,so Kuroko being a homeroom teacher will surely be a surprise for his students.

Finally,after ten minutes of fast-walking,he arrived at his class,class 2-B (how they named the classrooms is exactly the same as in highschool). He slided the door and walked in,but no one notice him. He faked a coughed. Still,no one noticed. He tapped his hand hard on the table and speak in a loud voice "Class,please settle down".

Thanks to that,he was noticed. But,their reaction was a little extreme when the whole class screeched "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!",right?

"Good morning everyone. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I will be your homeroom teacher from today" he wrote his name on the board. Chatter could be here throughout the class.  
"Now,may I see the class president" Kuroko asked.  
A boy with green hair and glasses stood up,his hand was holding a glass ball.  
"I'm Midorima Shintarou,the class president" he said,pushing up his glasses with a bandaged hand.  
Kuroko kept a straight face,but in his head,Kuroko was thinking something like 'His hand is bandaged,is he ok? What's with the glass ball?'. "Thank you,Midorima-kun,you may sit down. Now,I'll take a roll call. Please put up your hand when called upon" Kuroko said. He read the first name in the list "Aomine Daiki". He looked around the class and saw no one raising his hand. Oh,but he did spot a brunette trying to wake another boy up. If Kuroko was any other teacher,he would have walk straight to his desk and hit him hard. But since Kuroko wasn't any other teacher,he kept his composure and waited until the boy wake up. It took a while for the boy to wake up. He grumbled "Damn you,Sakurai" right after he straighten up. "Why did you wake me up? I was meeting Mai-chan in my dream" he glared at the brunette. The brunette grimaced "I'm sorry,Aomine-san. Uhm…but the teacher" he pointed his finger at Kuroko. Aomine looked to where Sakurai was pointing. He squinted his eyes,and then he turned back to Sakurai. "Oi,Sakurai,who is that kid standing at the teacher table?". Ok,that did it.  
"Aomine Daiki-kun,I'm your new homeroom teacher. And if you don't know,it is extremely rude to call your homeroom teacher a kid" Kuroko said as he walked to Aomine place,still keeping a poker face. He stood in front of Aomine and used the edge of his hand to hit him hard on the head. Aomine clutched his head and let out an yelp. Everyone looked at Kuroko in awe._ 'I underestimated that teacher'_ Midorima thought. After that,Kuroko returned to the roll call.  
"Ok,do you have any question" Kuroko asked.  
"How old are you,sensei?" A girl raised her hand and asked.  
"Is your hair color natural" A boy asked.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Another girl. And a lot more meaningless question.  
"I'm 24. My hair color is natural,I think. I don't have a girlfriend…" Kuroko calmly replied them all "…and yes,I do have a dog named Nigou"  
The class stayed silent because of bewilderment. No teacher had been able to reply all of their question like that. Midorima pushed up his glasses _'He really is something'_.

* * *

Kuroko was walking down the stair,on his way to the room for the next classes when his foot slipped. But before he could fall down the stair and hurt himself badly,someone wrapped an arm over his waist and pulled him closer to his body. Kuroko shut his eyes closed. He clutched to that person,too scared to move. When he knew that he wasn't going to fall he opened his eyes. Kuroko opened his eyes,only to realize he was nuzzling his head into the man's neck. Kuroko immediately backed away.  
"Thank you very much for saving me" Kuroko bowed.  
"You don't have to be so polite" the man said. Kuroko once again feel a chill ran down his spine. He straighten up.  
"You're the man from the morning" Kuroko said.  
"Glad you remember me. I'm Akashi Seijurou. I'm also a teacher." He smiled and held out his hand.  
"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you,Akashi-sensei" Kuroko took his hand and shook it.  
"Please don't be so formal. After all,you call the headmaster Murasakibara-kun,right?"  
"Then,is Akashi-kun alright?" Kuroko asked.  
"Perfect" Akashi smiled. Right at that moment,the bell rang.  
"Ah,I'm sorry,I must leave now. I don't want to keep my student waiting" Kuroko bowed slightly and ran to the class.  
Akashi looked at the hand he used to catch Kuroko. "Truly interesting" he smirked.

* * *

After Kuroko had paid the taxi driver,he tried to drag his tiring body into the apartment. Kuroko used the key Momoi gave him and opened the door. He plopped himself on the sofa. No matter how capable a teacher he is,working right after he got off a twelve-hour flight with his almost-to-none stamina is too much. He look at his hand watch. _'5 p.m. I'll take a bath and skip dinner. Momoi-san said my roommate usually be home by eight,so I can skip dinner,sleep until 8p.m,wake up,greet my roommate,go back to sleep. Ok,that sounds nice'_. With that,Kuroko used all of his remaining energy and dragged himself to the bathroom…with no towel or clothes. But,since he is too tired to remember something that 'trivial',he walked into the bathroom and turned the water knob. Good thing this apartment use solar water heater and strong tabs. When he had taken off his clothes and had a quick shower,the water had filled the bathtub. Kuroko relaxed himself in the bathtub. He closed his eyes and let his mind drifted to the land of happiness,with fairies and unicorns. And he dozed off. Then he completely fell asleep.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ I…put…a…lot…of effort…into this. Please…tell…me…it's…good...I'm…dying…due...to…overwriting…now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers:**_ Does anyone even mind if I don't write disclaimers? I shouldn't take the risks,should I. KnB and it's characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and the publishers.

_**Warning:**_ KiKuro's anti-fan,please skip until you see the fourth horizon line. Really.

* * *

Kise Ryouta,one of the most famous models in the world had just returned to his apartment after an exhausting working day. He took off his shoes right after he got into the house and put them on the shoe rack. Then he noticed a strange pair of shoes._ 'Guess it's my roommate. Moimochi said he'll be here today. Better go greet him'_ he thought. Kise walked to the room that supposed to be Kuroko's and knocked on the door. Kise assumed that his roommate was sleeping when he heard no answered. He decided to leave it at that and went to his room and got some clothes to take a bath. He walked to the bathroom while thinking about how nice it is to get home sooner than usual once in a while. He opened the wooden door of the bathroom and immediately closed it again when he realized someone was inside. But since there wasn't any sound or anything that showed the person minded his intrusion,Kise felt curious. He knocked on the door and opened the door again. And lying there in the bathtub was no one else but a blue-haired man with a baby face. Kise grimaced _'Is he sleeping in the bathtub for real?'_.

"Ano,are you sleeping?" Kise asked rather loudly. The boy still lied there and that freaked Kise out. "Oi,you should wake up" Kise walked to Kuroko,dropping his clothes on the floor. He tried shaking his shoulders but no use. After several attempts to wake Kuroko up,Kise paled in fear that the bluenette might had lost consciousness. Without sparing a second thought,Kise carried Kuroko,a naked Kuroko bridal style to his room. He dressed Kuroko in his bathrobe and lied Kuroko on his bed. Kise observed the sleeping boy carefully. _'He couldn't have been my roommate,couldn't he? A person with that face couldn't be twenty-four! But…then how could he get in? Maybe he is my roomate…ahhhh,that's it,I'll call Momoichi'._ Kise took out his cellphone and called Momoi.  
_'Ki-chan,hi~ It's rare for you to call me,is something wrong? Ah,have you met Tetsu-kun?'_  
"Ki-chan…you still call me that? That's not the point here,my roomate,Kuroko Tetsuya,how is he?"  
_'Ki-chan,what do you mean 'how is he'?"  
_"I mean,what does he look like? I mean,like blue hair,short and baby face"  
_'Yep,that's him. That means you've met him,right?'  
_"Uhh…not exactly 'met',he fainted in the bathtub"  
_'WHAT?! HE FAINTED?! HOWISHEISHEOKWHATDIDYOUDOWITHHIM- "_  
"Moimoichi,calm down,I've carried him out of there. The water is still warm,so he'll be ok". Kise heard Moimoi sighed.  
_'Kichan,tell me in detail about his condition'  
_"He is lying in my bed now,I've dressed him in my bathrobe. He doesn't look like he was suffering or anything"  
_'Poor Tetsu-kun! But I guess he will be alright then. Ah,no it doesn't go like that. You should do it like this. No,I told you it's not like that! Argh! Sorry Ki-chan,I've got to go now,my models are having problems. __**You will take care of him,won't you?**__"  
_Kise sweared he could see Momoi's face went dark and eyes sparkled in a way that is definitely not cute. He paled and sweatdropped.  
"O-Of course. Leave everything to me,Momoichi. Bye"  
_'Ok,thank you ,Ki-chan. Bye'_ and Momoi hung up. Kise sighed.  
Kise returned to his bedroom. Kuroko was curling like a cat and shivering. _'Sheesh,Momoichi will kill me if she found out I didn't put a blanket over him in this freezing weather! Damn,he is shivering. Oh,he is shivering,that means he didn't faint. Wait,then he actually sleeps so deep that he didn't wake up even when I carried him?! Weird guy…But Momoichi is still going to kill me if something happened to him'_. Kise walked to Kuroko,put his yellow blanket over Kuroko. And then he realized _'Great,his hair is still wet!'_. Kise got a hair drier out of drawer beside his bed and plugged it. He wrapped the blanket over Kuroko and pulled him up to sit in his lap like a doll. Kise hoped he could get this done with then return Kuroko to his room,and have a peaceful evening like any other day. Unfortunately for him,everything wouldn't go as he planned. Even a heavy sleeper like Kuroko wouldn't be able to continue sleeping if there was something keep noisily blow hot air into his ears. Basically,Kise's horrible skill at drying someone else's hair had woken Kuroko up. Kuroko grunted,and opened his eyes. Out of normal reaction,he turned to Kise.  
"UWOAH!…"Kise,who was surprised by Kuroko,immediately backed away and dropped the hairdryer in his hand. Kuroko just stared at him with drowsy eyes.  
"S-So,you're awake?" Kise asked  
Kuroko blinked. "Ano,where am I? And may I ask who you are?" even though he was sleepy,Kuroko didn't forget to speak in a proper manner.  
"You're in my room. I'm your roommate,uhm,…more like apartment mate. Anyway,my names is Kise Ryouta,I'm sure Momoichi has told you about me,though" Kise said and flashed his professional model smile at Kuroko. Kuroko blinked a several times and looked down to the blanket wrapping his body. Kise chuckled when he saw the why-am-I-wrapped-in-a-blanket-like-a-worm on Kuroko's face.  
"You fell asleep while taking a bath,so I brought you out and dressed you in my bathrobe. Your hair is wet so I have to dried it for you,or else you'll get sick" _and Momoichi will kill me if anything happened to you_ "I wrapped the blanket like that so it won't fall off when you sit up". "Thank you very much" Kuroko said while wriggling to get out of the blanket cocoon. He finally managed to get out of the warm and comfy blanket and shuddered at the sudden change of temperature. However,he refused to nudge into that blanket and get back to sleep,thinking it would be very impolite of him to sleep in other people's room. He got up,planning to introduce himself to Kise and change and returned to his room to get a real sleep. Unfortunately,right after he stood up and turned to Kise,he tripped over Kise's oversize bathrobe and fell ungracefully to the floor on his bottom. The bathrobe slid down a little bit,revealing his collarbones. One of his legs wasn't covered by the robe anymore as his legs opened wide,giving Kise a full view of Kuroko's slender,milky-white thigh. Kuroko's face slightly frowning because of the pain,and he whimpered words of displeasure.  
_'…WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENNED?! WHY THE HELL IS HE SITTING THERE LOOKING LIKE THAT? And there are sparkles around him! Maybe I need an eye examination. Don't tell me he did that on purpose. No,that can't be. He just accidentally tripped over my robe. But,seriously?! How on earth could someone look that seductive when he fell? Could it be,he is gay and he can't control himself when he see me,an extremely famous and handsome model and tried to get me fuc-'_ Kise thought was interrupted when he heard his phone rang. He quickly got off the bed and offered Kuroko his hand with an "Are you ok?". Kuroko took his hand and Kise easily pulled him up. Kise let Kuroko thanked him and then excused himself to answer the phone. He took the phone to the living room before answering it.  
_'Stupid Ki-chan! Why did you take so long to answer the phone?'_  
"Eh,Momoichi? Uhh,sorry,I was taking care of Kuroko-kun. So,why did you call?"  
_'Oh,you was taking care of him. Ok,that reason is acceptable then. How is he now? Is he still unconscious?'_  
"No,he has woken up. Turns out,he was just sleeping"  
_'Phew,I'm relieved. That sounds like Tetsu-kun alright'.  
_"…So,why did you call?" Kise asked again.  
_'Ah,right! I was just planning to tell you this'  
_"What?"  
**'If you dare to do anything perverted to him,I will make you wish you could die'** Momoi said in a seriously dark tone.  
"I won't! Why did you think I'd do something like that?! I'm straight!"  
_'Sorry,I was just making sure. Back in L.A,Tetsu-kun has turned every guys who could notice him into gay for him,you know? He isn't aware of that though'  
_"Momoichi,America is different from Japan,I won't be attracted to male under any circumstances!" _Even if he looked totally eff-able just now_ "Don't worry Momoichi".  
_'Uhm,ok then. I've to hang up now. Bye Ki-chan'_

"Bye" and then he hang up. He was about to go back to his room when Kuroko went out of there. The blunette was clutching the robe and held it up above his knees so that he wouldn't trip over it again. Kise held back a laugh,seeing Kuroko looking like a troubled maiden. He did a brief introduction with Kise and bowed,still holding up the robe. Kuroko only let go of it when he reached out for his bag and looked through it. He fished out his cellphone and dialed some numbers. Kise didn't say anything.

"I understand,thank you very much" Kuroko said and then gently closed his phone. He turned back to Kise.  
"Kise-kun,I'm sorry but it seems like I will have to borrow your robe for another hour until my luggage is delivered here"  
"It's ok,I'm just worry about you. You seem like drowning in that robe" _and I will have to rinse my neck for Momoichi if you have accident of any kind._  
"I'm fine. I will just sit here and wait until my luggage arrives" he said in monotone.  
"Then,what about dinner?" Kise asked with concern,mostly for his own life though. Even though he doesn't look like it,Kise isn't the kind of person that is kind and thoughtful to someone he has just met.  
"I had dinner before I got home" Kuroko lied.  
"I have nothing to worry about anymore then. So,feel free to do anything you want here,ok? You pay half of the rent after all. I'll stop bothering you and take a bath now. Call me if you need anything" Kise said cheerfully. The last statement was something out of politeness though.  
"Hai" Kuroko nodded.

* * *

Kise went to take a bath. Shortly after,Kuroko's luggage arrived. He changed and left Kise's robe on the sofa. When Kise finished his bath,he returned to the living room only to see his robe hanging on the sofa. He ignored it and went to the kitchen for dinner. He cooked the food himself,he ate them alone and washed the dishes when he finished. He went back to his room with the robe in his hand after the meal. Like any other days,he took out a magazine from the bookshelf in his room that have anything but a real novel or book before going to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep. Like any other days. That's right,even though Kuroko had come to live with him,nothing have change. Still the usual routines and the annoying loneliness. Don't misunderstood,Kise loved his life. He had everything: a good look,extreme talent,shining career,… anything that a men could ever wished for. His life was perfect,just boring. He thought that his life would remain like that,boring and monochrome. He totally didn't expect his life to be painted in rainbow color and to be experiencing a whole new level of 'interesting'. Nope,he didn't expect something like that at all.

* * *

Like usual,Kise woke up at five for his usual morning exercise. He ran ten rounds around the neighborhood and then returned home. When he returned,he was greeted with an unbelievably noisy sound of alarm clocks,not clock,but _clocks_. Kise covered his ears and traced the source of the sound. (Un)surprisingly,he arrived in front of Kuroko's room. He willing to let one of his ears suffer as he knock loudly on the floor. No reponses. Well,that's to be expected. He opened the door and immediately spotted five alarm clocks placed in different places:desk,bookshelf,drawer,bed,_window._ Kise ran to the clocks and turned them off. He noticed that the one on Kuroko's bed had already been switched off,probably by the blunette. Kise had no other choice but to wake the blunette up. But,like hell if it was that easy. Kise tried shaking shoulder,pinching nose,pulling blanket,…and nothing worked. He sighed. And then an idea popped up. He ran to his room and took his phone,clicked some buttons and placed it up to his ear.  
_'Ki-chan,you've been calling me a lot! What is it now,make it quick,I'm having lunch'_  
"I didn't call you that much,and my calls were all about your Tetsu-kun!"  
_'What's it about Tetsu-kun? Did he faint again?!'_  
"No,it's nothing of that sorts,don't fuss! It just that,he was sleeping with five alarm clocks ringing in his room. I turned them off,but I can't wake him up"  
_'Heehee,that's Tetsu-kun for you'_  
"You make it sound like a good thing"  
_'Everything about Tetsu-kun is good!'_  
"Okay,okay,just tell me how to wake him up"  
_'It's quite simple actually. You just have to blow his ear'_  
"Ehh?! And you afraid I might do something perverted to him?! Seriously Momoichi!"  
_'I'm not kidding! Blow his ears and he will be straight up'_  
"That sounds wrong…" Kise sweatdropped.  
_'Baka Ki-chan! I didn't mean it like that!'_  
"But really Momoichi,if that's the case,doesn't that mean he has to have someone to blow his ear every morning"  
_'No,he only need to set six alarm clocks before going to sleep. Exactly six clocks'_  
"And he has five this morning…Alright,I get it. I'm waking him up right now. And remind him to one more clock too"  
_'Ok,I'll leave him in your care,Ki-chan. Bye'_  
"Uhm,bye"

Kise desperately got back to Kuroko's room. He squatted down aside Kuroko's bed,and with all his might he blew. Like a miracle,Kuroko jerked right up. He looked drowsily to Kise,and with a drowsy voice,he said "Thank you for waking me up,Kise-kun".  
Kise stared at him oddly_. 'That's it?. That's all you have to say with the person that just have blown your ear? Weird'._  
Kuroko got off his bed,went to his bathroom. In Kise's and Kuroko's room,there are smaller rooms for shower and things like toilet,teeth-brushing,… but if they want to take a bath,they'll have to use the bathroom outside their room. Kise went to the kitchen to have breakfast. He was beating the eggs when he suddenly remembered something. "Kuroko-kun,would you like some breakfast?" he spoke loudly so that Kuroko could hear him. Kuroko replied him with a "Mes,mease!". Kise supposed that was a "Yes,please" so he took out two other eegs from the refrigerator and cracked them. He hoped he didn't make a mistake. It seemed that he didn't since the blunette thanked him for the pancakes and eagerly ate them. Kuroko skipped dinner yesterday,so he finished the pancakes easily. He offered to help Kise washed the dishes,to which Kise happily accepted. They washed the dishes together. When they're done,Kuroko changed and left for work and Kise stayed at home,because his work didn't start until 9 a.m. After Kuroko left,Kise thought about him. "Maybe having a roomate wasn't so bad after all" he muttered with a small smile.

* * *

Kuroko traveled to work by bullet train. He bought monthly tickets at the station and went to wait for the train. It wasn't long after Kuroko started waiting did the train arrive. He got on the train and skillfully avoided being squished to death by the hurrying people. On the train,Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the sight of a gray-haired male groping a teenage girl's butt. What made Kuroko more annoyed was that he was wearing Teiko uniform. He miraculously made his way through the crowd and grabbed the man's wrist away from the girl.  
"What the fuck?" the man growled.  
"Please stop,you are bothering her. It is not right for a gentleman to do such a thing"  
"Oh,I'm sorry. I won't do that again…if you make me! HAHAHA" He jerked his wrist away from Kuroko and laughed madly. Kuroko didn't say anything and just kind of glare at the guy. You can't really call Kuroko's glaring a glare. The rude guy was irritated by Kuroko's action so he grabbed Kuroko's collar and yelled "Fuck! Stop staring at me like that!". Everyone had heard his yelling and started to pay attention to them. Kuroko kept staring. The guy clutch his fist and about punched Kuroko when someone pulled his ear hard and made him yelped in pain.  
"Seriously,when will you stop causing trouble?! You are a shame to Teiko! One more time,Haizaki,and I'll make sure you get expelled"  
"Urgh,Mayuzumi-sensei,good morning"  
"I can't believe you! How could you bullied a small boy like this. I'm sincerely sorry for his behaviours" Mayuzumi slightly bowed at Kuroko.  
"It's ok. I'm not a high school student either,so you don't have to worry"  
"Hah…"  
"You're not?!" Haizaki gaped.  
"No,as you can see,I'm not wearing uniform. Actually,I'm a teacher at your university. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya,nice meet you". To be honest,it wasn't that nice,but formal is Kuroko's personality.  
"Oh,so you are the new teacher. Nice to meet you too,I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro. This one here is Haizaki Shougo,one of the four delinquents of Teiko" Mayuzumi said with a sigh.  
"Four delinquents of Teiko?" Ok,now this is new. Kuroko thought Teiko was a perfect school that didn't tolerate bad behaviors from student.  
"Haizaki Shougo,Aomine Daiki,Shimo Kenta,Hanamiya Mikoto. The four of them got into fights and skipped classes numerous times,and have been in suspicion at least twice,except for Hanamiya,we don't have the proof to suspense him. We should have expelled them,but every time I or anyone turn in a petition,it seem to disappear somewhere as the headmaster never says anything about it. And the students don't seem to mind the delinquents at all,or to scared to mind"  
"I see. Aomine-kun is in my class,I will have to try my best to beat some sense into him"  
"You? And Daiki,ptff,haha-do-don't make me l-laugh,ahaha-" Haizaki was smacked by Mayuzumi.  
"Again,I'm sorry for my student's behavior. Oh,looks like we've arrived"  
"Oh,that was fast. Good bye,have a nice day,Mayuzumi-sensei,Haizaki-kun"

Kuroko and the other two got off the train. Mayuzumi couldn't spot the teal-haired male afterward,but he didn't mind because he knew they would meet again.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ I'M SO SORRY AkaKuro,MidoKuro,MuraKuro,AoKuro's fans. I swear they will make their appearance in the next chapter,and I will send Kise on a business trip afterward(maybe). And another thing I'm sorry about is that_**:I might have to make slow updates from now on**_. You know,my final exam is in two weeks,and after my final exam,I'll have to study my insert-whatever-you-want-it-to-be-here out if I want to pass another exam,even harder than the final. And that is:the entrance exam to a highschool that is as elite as Teiko I might say. And the chances for me are: 6%. I'm serious. Aside from ridiculously difficult English tests,I also have to deal with (probably) five ridiculously hard math problems when I take this exam. Anyone knows how to apply Cauchy in math problems? Anyyyway,I'm so sorry that the first real author's note you read from me is full of bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ We all know KnB is not mine and **_all rights belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and the publishers_**. We are only writting this for fun and there is no harm from doing so. That's why SOPA is completely pointless and should be stop immediately. **You guys, please help stop SOPA.**

**_Thank you anyone who have favorited, followed, reviewed this story. You made my days. I love all of you!_**

* * *

Kuroko arrived at the university sooner than expected, so he simply didn't know what to do. Normally, he would read a book to kill time, but unfortunately, in his suitcase were books for his lessons, which he had read for hundreds times. So, no, reading books was off the list this time. And going to the teacher room to _tried_ and make people realize him and then _tried_ to make a conversation was not an option either. He thought about taking a tour around the school, but refrain from doing so as he realized that if he got lost, he might be unable to go back to his homeroom class on time, and he would become an irresponsible teacher the second day he taught there. But going outside the school is another problem though, he certainly wouldn't get lost, and he might find some cafés that have vanilla milkshake. Kuroko gulped at the thought of the sweet, creamy and smooth beverage. With that set, the blue-haired teacher took the same route he used to get to the university, but turned left and walked into an alley. _'I can't understand why Momoi-san and Ogiwara-kun never let me walk into alleys. Even though I met some bullies once, everything came out fine. They shouldn't be so protective. And I'm a man!'_ Kuroko thought, sighing. Little did he know, what his childhood friends did was absolutely reasonable as everytime they –Momoi and Ogiwara- took their eyes off him, he always got into an argument with people twice his size. Good thing Japan was safer than America,or else he would probably be beaten up by now.  
Kuroko looked at the houses and shops in the alley. Some buildings were tall, and they blocked the sun light, creating a gloomy and dull atmosphere to the alley. Kuroko felt like he was walking down a street of old Japan, as there was no neon sign nor sound of vehicles running. It was quiet, and he suddenly remember the mystery book he had read recently, which was 'A murder in the alley' by who-knows-what-her-name-is. A beat of sweat rolled down the side of his face. His lips were pressed into a firm line. _'Maybe I should go back'_. Sucking in a big gulp of air, Kuroko took one last glance around the place. Then he noticed a book café. Perfect, maybe going around wasn't such a bad idea after all. He walked to the place and tried opening the door, only to realize that it was locked. Kuroko look to the side and saw a black board, on the board was words written with chalk 'Open: 8.30 a.m / Close: 9 p.m / Menu…'. Kuroko frowned. Just how unlucky he was again? And what kind of café opens later than an uni? The blue-haired teacher let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Disappointed, Kuroko headed back to Teiko.

When Kuroko arrived at Teiko, it was fifteen minutes until the bell ring. Kuroko decide to ignore the free time and went straight to his homeroom class. Unlike the how other classes normally react when their teacher show up before the lessons starts, his students totally didn't mind his presence, because no one could notice him that is. Even when the teacher pulled his chair to sit down and created some noises while doing so, they still didn't notice. And thus, Kuroko sat there and read something until the bell ring. Everything went on as Kuroko expected after the bell rang: a very loud screech from his student; a class president that held weird item in his hand (which was a brick this time) telling everyone to settle down then told them to stand up and greet the teacher, to which Kuroko really grateful for, and a gruffy Aomine that really get on his nerves (really, wasn't 'kid' bad enough, but this time that tanned, idiotic student had to call him a mini tsukkomi?!). At Teiko, after the five-minute homeroom hour students and teachers have 10 minutes to move from their homeroom and move to other rooms for their lectures. So, when the bell rang again as a sign for the end of homeroom hour, Kuroko immediately allowed his students to dismiss and get out of the class. Everyone went to different directions, since their chosen subjects are different (students are allowed to chose what they want to learn at Teiko), so it wouldn't be a weird thing if a student or two went the opposite direction to the others. But, Kuroko found this strange. And that student who went in the opposite direction happened to be no one else but Aomine. Kuroko approach Aomine without the latter notice.  
"Aomine-kun, please wait for a moment" Kuroko said from behind Aomine's back.  
"Wahh, you! Where did you come from?!" Aomine jolted and turned to Kuroko.  
"I've been following you for a while now"  
"What? How come I didn't notice you? No, scratch that, why did you follow me?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.  
"I would be happier if you don't raise your eyebrow at me, your teacher, Aomine-kun" and when Kuroko saw no reaction from him, he sighed and continued "Why did you went this way Aomine-kun? Your first lecture is physic, and according to my map, the room for that isn't this way" Kuroko held a map up as he said. At Teiko, students choose what subjects they wanted to learn and then learn those subjects together with the three main subjects, because the council believes by doing that, one student can specialized in many faculties without stressing himself too much. The subjects of choice would be written on their profile. By the way, Aomine just ticked whatever that was one the list, he has absolutely no interest on Physics.  
_'Where did that come from?'_ Aomine sweatdropped. "No, my first lecture is chemistry. The lab is at the end of the hall" Aomine confidently said.  
"Aomine-kun, you shouldn't lie to your teacher. I checked everyone's profile this morning, I'm not buying it"  
Aomine rolled his eyes in annoyance and inwardly clicked his tongue. "Geez, I was just kidding, I'm going to the restroom"  
"Is that so? Ok then, please continue"  
'Seriously, you bought that?!' Aomine tried not to gaped or laugh out loud. "Then I will –pttf- go now, sensei. Good day to you" He said, voice slightly shaking.  
"Uhm, have a fun day learning" Kuroko nodded.  
Aomine turned his back to Kuroko and proceed walking, and he went into the WC, just in case Kuroko still watching him. He stayed in there for a few minutes. When he thought Kuroko had left, he poked his head out first, and when he was sure that Kuroko left, he got out.  
"Yosh, now to the roof we go!" He happily said and stretch his body.  
"To do what?"  
"Sleep of course, are you stupid?" Aomine clicked his tongue, annoyed that someone stupid enough not to understand something that simple. Wait, who can be that stupid? And why does this voice sound strangely familiar to Aomine's ear? Sheesh, he knew that voice!  
"I don't want to be asked that by you, Aomine-kun".  
Aomine slowly turned his head to the voice, praying that it wasn't whom he thought it was. And, to Aomine's horror, Kuroko was standing there.  
"Wha-What are you doing here?!" Aomine yelled.  
"Hello again, Aomine-kun. Would you mind keeping your voice low? We might bother someone"  
"There's no one here!" Even with what his teacher said, Aomine still spoke loudly "And why did you follow me?!"  
"Because I'm your teacher?"  
"That doesn't make any sense! What kind of teacher follow his student before class?!"  
"The kind that doesn't want his student to skip classes" Kuroko deadpanned.  
"I-I'm not skipping class!"  
"Yes, you are"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too"  
"What are you, a kid?" Aomine ruffled his midnight-blue hair in irritation.  
"Then what would that make Aomine-kun? A toddler?"  
"Are you really a teacher?"  
"No, I'm a milkshake angel"  
"Seriously?" Aomine looked at Kuroko incredulously.  
"Sorry, I lied-". Aomine rolled his eyes. "-I'm a book fairy" Kuroko finished and Aomine flinched, his gaze snapped back to Kuroko. Light blue orbs just stared back at him. Aomine face-palmed.  
"Whatever, just leave me alone!" was the last thing Aomine said before he dashed away. When the tanned youth turned at the end of the corridor, from the corner of his eyes, he saw his stubborn teacher chasing after him. A sigh escape his lips before he smirked. _'What is this? This'll be a piece of cake'_ Aomine thought as he speeded up. He kept running, and Kuroko kept chasing him. The distance between the two are getting longer. Aomine still ran at his full-speed, but Kuroko started running slower because of his poor stamina. Aomine was about to get far enough to lost sight of Kuroko when he decided to turned his head back to the powder blue-haired male. He only planned to see if the stubborn teacher had given up yet, but what he saw was quite surprising. Kuroko was lying on his front on the floor. Aomine grimaced. It was no doubt the teal-haired male had tripped over the crack on the floor, which Aomine had easily jumped over because he was too familiar with it, and fell down face first. Midnight blue eyes showed a tint of concern but it quickly disappear as the male decided to turn his head back to the front and kept running. He ran. And ran. And stopped. For no reason, Aomine turned one hundred eighty degrees and started running back to Kuroko's place. _'Just take one glance, and I'll be on my way'_. However, when he saw Kuroko still lying on the floor, that thought vanished. He slowly approached the other male while calling out for him "O-Oi, sensei, are you ok?". He fastened his pace when he saw Kuroko didn't budge. Aomine hesitantly squat down next to Kuroko and reached out his hand, about to touch the lying bluenette when a pale hand grabbed his wrist.  
"I've caught you Aomine-kun" The teacher lifted his head up and said victoriously.  
Aomine immediately jolted back "Wha-What?! You did that on purpose?!"  
"No, you just happen to come near me when I intended to get up" Kuroko blankly said. Aomine couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but he felt angry either way. A vein popped up on his temple. _'He pisses me off! Urgh, most teacher do, but he is a different case! Shit, that's it! I'm running off now!'_. Kuroko let go of the Aomine's wrist before he could yank it away, got up on his feet and picked up the suitcase that he had dropped when he fell. However, Aomine didn't get to dashed off again as Kuroko had tugged the rim of his uniform, refused to let him escape. Aomine turned his head to Kuroko to give the latter a glare, but it became a look of utter surprise as he saw blood trickled down from Kuroko's nose. He is contemplating between whether to gaped as him with the expression of 'how could someone have a nosebleed when he fell' or to show him some respect and asked him if he was ok. He chose the later.  
"Uh…You are having a nosebleed. Are you ok?"  
"Eh…" Kuroko held his hand to his nose. He smelled the blood and felt liquid stuck on his hand. "…This is strange, I don't usually get nosebleed so easily. Maybe I was forcing myself when I ran so fast" Kuroko muttered to himself, but Aomine caught it. He stared at Kuroko with wide eyes. _'You call that 'fast'?'_. Ignoring the stare, Kuroko pulled Aomine's shirt with the hand he used to carried the suitcase and covered his nose with the other, and start walking to back to the lecture rooms. He had surprisingly strong pull for someone so small, Aomine noticed. "This is bad, Aomine-kun. We are both late" Kuroko slightly narrowed his eyes.  
"Wait, aren't you going to wipe that off?" Aomine was referring to the dripping red liquid. And wow, that was a lot of blood. _'I wonder if he can die from losing blood. He looked so...feeble'_. Aomine eyed Kuroko warily. Kuroko noticed the stare.  
"Aomine-kun, I won't die from having a nosebleed. I'm not that weak"  
_'Urgh, he read my mind?'_ "…I'm starting to believe you're a real book fairy"  
"Aomine-kun, please don't be silly, such thing don't exist"  
"You said it yourself! And do something about your nose, there's too much blood! Don't you have a handkerchief or something?"  
"I do have one. I don't want to use it for something like this though" Kuroko thought about the handkerchief Momoi gave him.  
"Then go to the infirmary!". Right at that moment, the bell rang.  
"I don't think I have the time for that. And neither do you, Aomine-kun"  
"Come on, it just took five minute at most. You're a teacher for fuck's sake! You can skip the whole class, not just five minutes!"  
"Would you please mind your language? And it's because I'm a teacher that I can't waste any minutes. Let's hurry up, Aomine-kun".  
"Yeah, let's hurry up and get to the infirmary". Aomine grabbed the hand that was clutching his uniform and pulled Kuroko to the opposite direction of the lecture room. At this moment, Kuroko knew Aomine wouldn't back down. He sighed and let his student drag him to the infirmary.

After two or three minutes, they arrived there.  
"Oi, Koganei! Help me out, some one is bleeding!" Aomine shouted just as he opened the door. A male with cat-like face, who was writing something, sighed.  
"Aomine, what did you do this time?" He didn't need to look to know who it was. "Still, I'm glad,though. You finally came without Mitobe pushing you. Did you hurt yourself that badly?". Koganei finally turn away from the paper and looked at Aomine. He grinned. "Good, it seems your face is fine. That's your only good point,well, aside from your basketball skill".  
Aomine growled. "Shut up Koganei. Someone is seriously injured here".  
"Aomine-kun, I only have a nosebleed. It's nothing serious" Kuroko spoke up from behind Aomine.  
"Uwahh, where have you been there? And your face! Too much blood!" Koganei yelled.  
"I have been here from the start. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm a new teacher here. Nice to meet you" Kuroko bowed, his hand still covering his nose.  
"Wow, you're so young. When I heard there'd be a new teacher, I had expected some old professor! Another Akashi case, then"  
"Akashi case?"  
"Well, 'Akashi case' is-"  
"Koganei, we don't have time for chit-chatting! Where is Mitobe? He's ten time more capable than you" Aomine complained.  
"Oh,right! Sorry. Kuroko-sensei, sit down over there, please" Koganei pointed to the bed behind him. Kuroko complied and put his suitcase on the table before going to the bed. Koganei followed Kuroko and when the blunnete sat down, he told Kuroko to put his hand away from the bleeding nose so he could examine it.  
"How did you get a nosebleed?"  
"I fell while chasing Aomine-kun". Aomine growled.  
"You chased him?" Koganei was done checking with his eyes so he gently traced his finger along Kuroko's nose bridge.  
"Hai" Kuroko answered. Koganei grinned. "Well, good thing nothing is broken. Now, pinch the bridge of your nose and breath through your mouth. Leaning forward would help too". Kuroko did as told. "Ok, now wait for a little bit, I'll get you something to wipe the blood off". Koganei walked to the table and opened the drawer. He took out a pack of wet wipe and took out some wipes for Kuroko. Kuroko gratefully took them and wipe off the blood. He then got up to throw the stained wipes into the bin near the door, where Aomine was standing.  
"Thank you very much,uhm…Koganei-sensei. I'd better be leaving now. Good bye, have a nice day" Kuroko bowed, his hand still covering his nose with a wipe.  
"Okay,bye! Be more careful, ok?"  
"I will. Let's go, Aomine-kun"  
"Urgh, can I start running again?"  
"No, you can't". And they walked out of he infirmary together. On their way to the physics lecture room, Kuroko thought about 'Akashi case'. He tried asking Aomine, but the guy gave him the don't-know-don't-care attitude so he didn't really have any answer. When Aomine walked into the lecture room, the teacher froze, the students gaped, someone was scared. He ignored them all and haughtily walked to a random seat and sat down. Everyone stared at him.  
"What?" He growled menacingly.  
"L-Let's get back to the lesson, students" the teacher said shakily, half because of the shock, the other half was because he was scared.  
'I should get to my class now' Kuroko thought after the physics teacher had resumed teaching. Good thing his nose stop bleeding. On his way, he threw the wipe into a bin next to the vensing machine on the hall.

He walked to class 3-D, a homeroom class because he taught Literature, one of the three main subjects. He came into the class, and as usual, no one noticed even though the classroom was silent and the only sound was the scribbling sound of pens on papers. _'Such good students, even though the teacher hasn't came, they still study very seriously'_ Kuroko thought. Oh, if only he know the reason why they were so diligent. From his past experience, he knew fake cough wouldn't do the trick, so he went straight to the table and spoke loudly (for him that was loud anyway) "Good morning, class". By all means, Kuroko Tetsuya never meant to surprise anyone, (well, except for some certain circumstances), but people yelling and screeching when they saw him was inevitable. The scream class 3-D presented to Kuroko was different from his class' though. It was an "EEEEEPP", like they tried to refrained from screaming but failed miserably. The teacher sighed. "I'm sorry for my unpunctual appearance. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I will be your literature teacher from now on. Nice to meet you" Kuroko bowed after he had written his name on the board. A dark-haired boy with glasses stood up and said "Stand up class". Kuroko noticed he had Kyoto accent. When the class had greeted him, Kuroko told them to sit down and open their book to page 45. As weird as it may sound, Kuroko's lesson was very interesting. Kuroko enjoyed teaching them, but for the whole class he felt strangely uncomfortable, like someone was staring at him, and it wasn't the kind of stare a student would give to a teacher, but more like a beast to it's prey. And worse, he was sure there were two people staring. He felt unease so as soon as the bell rang and the students stood up, he left the class.  
Upon seeing Kuroko hastily walked out of the class, the boy with glasses smirked. "Well, isn't he sharp". Everyone in the room, who too used with the brunette's creepy body language, knew better than to stay near him while he was smirking like that. Everyone, except for one person.

"Sharp my ass. Everyone would notice if you kept emitting that creepy aura of yours"  
"Are you criticizing my way of studying interesting people"  
"No, I'm just saying you are a creepy guy who can't learn to be subtle"  
"By subtle, did you mean staring at his reflection on the window and listen to every words he says even though you don't have any interest in it?"  
"Shit, you are seriously scary Imayoshi!"  
"Why state the obvious, Hanamiya?" the glasses-boy grinned. "But, for a teacher to draw out your curiosity, he is really something"  
"Tch, just another Akashi case"  
"I have a feeling that wasn't the case. He is more than just an Akashi case" a smirk crept up Imayoshi's face again.  
"You think?" Hanamiya raised an eyebrow, also smirking. Imayoshi gave him a warning glare. "Hanamiya, he is a teacher, don't you dare do anything". Hanamiya paled a bit, a small bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Tch" he turned away from Imayoshi and got back to his seat.

* * *

Kuroko walked through the hall. His eyes stuck on the map in his hand but his mind wasn't focused on the it. '_Maybe I was overthinking it. Why would anyone even do something like that? But, I really felt someone staring. And, it was somehow scary…It feels like-'_ Kuroko thought was interrupted when he bumped into someone. A red liquid splashed on his white button-up shirt. He looked up to see an astonished male gaping at him. Green eyes, verdant hair, brick in one hand, a can of red bean soup in another. It was easy to remember who he is. Was he cursed? He bleed because of the 'delinquent' of his class, he got freaked out by other's class' students, now he has red bean soup splashed all over his shirt thanks to the supposed-to-be most elite student in his class. Of course, that's how normal people viewed it. How Kuroko viewed it: everything was his own fault.  
"K-Kuroko-sensei, I'm terribly sorry!" Midorima bowed ninety degrees, his face all flustered.  
"It's ok, Midorima-kun. It was my fault, I didn't watch where I was going".  
"No, it was my fault! Please let me apology properly! What is your zodiac?"  
"No, it's really ok, Midorrima-kun" _and why did you ask about my zodiac?._  
"I insist. I would feel really guilty if you forgive me so easily"  
"Midorima-kun, it was my fault. You didn't do anything. It would be better if I went to wipe the soup off my shirt before it get sticky. So I had better be leaving now"  
"But I-"  
"Kaichou!" A girl ran up to them. Apparently, she called out for Midorima. The male turned to the girl, face slightly frowning.  
"Ayama, what is it? Can you wait for a little bit. I'm having a conversation here?"  
"Eh, with whom?" The girl titled her head. Midorima resisted the urged to growl and ask her if she is blind, because that would be very rude. He sighed.  
"This is my new homeroom teacher, Kuroko Tetsuya"  
"Eh?" The girl blinked in confusion.  
"What?" Midorima said, annoyed.  
"Kaichou, there is no one there" The girl smiled awkwardly.  
"What?" Midorima narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the side to see that Kuroko was gone. His jaw slacked. The girl sweatdropped before the president's unusual behaviours.

* * *

Good thing Kuroko got to the restroom before the soup dried and become hard to clean. He opened the tap and let water wet his hands. He brushed his wet hand over the stain in an attempt to wash it off. After a few minutes of doing so, the stain had faded but hadn't completely disappeared. _'I guess it won't get any better. Does Kise-kun have stain remover at the apartment? I should go shopping for it, and I need to buy an alarm clock too. Uhm, but I don't know any shop in the neighborhood. What should I do?...'_. Well, at least it faded. Now, all he had to do was to dry his drenched shirt. 'If it's drying my shirt, I guess I could use Momoi-san's handkerchief' he thought and took out a white with blue-stripped handkerchief from his pants' pocket. As he rubbed the small fabric on his shirt, a group of middle-aged men came in. Because he was in the teacher restroom, Kuroko knew the men were teachers at Teiko. However, Kuroko made no attempt to make himself noticed, so they didn't realize he was there.  
"Hey, don't you think that Akashi teacher is too arrogant?" One of them asked.  
"Yes, I think so too. He is too young to be teaching here. It was his fault that _they _start teaching here too. And thanks to him, we will have to change the educating system!" Someone else replied.  
"And did you see how female students and teacher react when they see him? He must have given them drug or something similar!" Another joined in the conversation.  
"That is so true! I heard he got into the school thanks to family's connections. He is such a-'  
"Please stop talking about him like that!" Kuroko spoke up, surprising them.  
"Uwahh, you! Since when did you come here?!". Kuroko didn't reply as he stared at the man.  
"W-Why are you staring at me like that?"  
"Please take back what you said"  
"What?"  
"What you said about Akashi-sensei, please take it back"  
"I won't! What I said about him is absolutely right! There is no reason why I must take that back!"  
"Akashi-sensei is not that kind of person! I don't know him well enough but I know he will never so something like giving others drug. He could have gotten the job thanks to family's connection, but I'm sure he taught well enough to stay" Kuroko protested, thinking back about how Murasakibara addressed the redhead with 'chin', a proof for Akashi's capacity.  
"Huh, how do you know? Who are you anyway? A highschool student working part-time here? A part-time cleaner should shut up and mind his own business" the man smirked.  
"I'm neither a cleaner nor work part-time. You shouldn't looked down on cleaners like that, though"  
"I can look down to whoever I want! You are annoying? Are you another Akashi's case?"  
"I would prefer you don't call him as such" Akashi suddenly opened the door, startling everyone.  
"Akashi-sensei, good morning" Kuroko nodded at the redhead.  
"Good morning, Tetsuya" Akashi smiled. If the group of teachers hadn't been so frightened, they would have been annoyed of being ignored by the two. Akashi slowly walked to Kuroko's side.  
"Now" Akashi directed his gaze to the teachers who had been bad-mouthing him "Would you kindly take back what you said about me and my friends?"  
"I-I was just kidding. Come on, don't be so serious! Everyone in this school know how wonderful you are, Akashi-san!" The man laughed nervously.  
"Is that so?" Akashi smiled. His smile was charming enough to make a woman faint on the spot, but to the teachers' eyes, that smile was his death note.  
"O-Of course. You are so young yet you have received more degrees than any teacher in this university. Your teaching method is unique but absolutely effective. We have much to learn from you"  
"Oh no, you are praising me too much Hidewa-san"  
"No, not at all! You deserve it!".Kuroko frowned at the man's fake smile because he didn't like cowards. Akashi narrowed his eyes at that. _'It seems like Tetsuya doesn't want to deal with them anymore'._ Akashi sighed and tucked at his necktie, pretending to loosen it.  
"Is something wrong, Akashi-san" Hidewa asked warily.  
"I was just thinking the restroom is a little too crowded". It didn't take a genius to understand their presence wasn't wanted, so they fled with some bows immediately. Akashi let out a smirk right after they were out of sight.  
"Akashi-kun, thank you very much for your help. I might have gotten into an argument with them if you hadn't shown up"  
"Weren't you already?" Akashi sighed "You are new here, don't do something as careless as that ever again"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't promise something as such. I can't stand it when someone talk badly about others out of their own jealousy" Kuroko looked determinedly into the ruby eyes.  
"I see" Akashi sighed "Well then, shall we get out of here. You are done cleaning your shirt, right?"  
"Hai".

* * *

The two exchanged small conversations while walking together to the lecture rooms.  
"What do you teach, Tetsuya?"  
"Eh, Tetsuya?"  
"Can't I call you that?" Akashi asked with an almost pleading tone. Almost. Akashi Seijuro never plead.  
"No, you can. I'm just not used to it. I teach Literature. What do you teach, Akashi-kun?"  
"Philosophy" Akashi hummed.  
"Hmm"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I just thought that subject really suited you"  
"I think Literature suits you too"  
"…Akashi-kun, what is 'Akashi case', if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Ah, it's nothing, really. I started teaching here three years ago, which cause quite a…commotion from the teachers here. Well, the ruckus soon died out, but a year later, some of my friends since university start teaching here. The teachers who mind my presence at Teiko was of course, not pleased with that. My friends and I did a great job at teaching, and angered them more. So, they called my friends 'Akashi case' as in 'young new teacher as annoying as Akashi'. However, that term have become widely used by both students and teachers. Now, it basically means 'people who are great enough to teach here at certain young ages'. I'm not really fond of that term, though"  
"But Akashi-kun must really be popular if everyone use a term with your name in it"  
"Is that a good thing?" Akashi mused.  
"It's a good thing" Kuroko insisted.

Kuroko parted way with Akashi when he have to turn right to get to the room for the next class and Akashi must turn left. When the bell rang, Kuroko arrived at the class. The moment he step through the door, the teacher realized something: he no longer feel a chill run up his spine when he talks to Akashi. Kuroko can only wonder why.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ I'm sorry if the last part is a little too crappy. My poor vocabulary prevented me from describing that scene better. And another thing: I can't update until summer vacation, sorry. My final exams are done, everything was good (except for Chemistry, urgh) but I still have another exam to prepare for, so... I'm so sorry!


End file.
